


Halloween

by Aliceinwonderland



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Devil and angel, HOT SMUT, Halloween, Larry mención, Party, Smut, wings and horns, ziall
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliceinwonderland/pseuds/Aliceinwonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es Halloween y van a una fiesta de disfraces. Zayn es un diablo y Niall es un angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os guste :)

Acababan de terminar de vestirse tenían que estar en la fiesta de Halloween en veinte minutos. Zayn bajo las escaleras vestido de diablo mientras Niall le esperaba en la puerta de entrada vestido de ángel. Zayn llevaba una capa un poco larga negra y roja con cuernos rojos y un traje negro que le quedaba muy bien.

Niall iba de negro y blanco, los pantalones del traje eran negros y la camisa blanca y llevaba unas alas blancas un poco largas que aunque eran un poco molestas para la fiesta le encantaban. Y no pensaba quitárselas ni un segundo.

── Estas muy guapo ── comentó Zayn mirándole.

── Tu también ── contestó Niall ── Vas a ser el más guapo de toda la fiesta.

Se dieron un beso y salieron hacia la fiesta, el chofer les estaba esperando fuera. Cuando llegaron todos estaban allí. La fiesta estaba llena de famosos y fotógrafos, todos bailando y bebiendo. Niall no paraba de mirar a su chico, estaba muy guapo vestido de diablo con la capa y esos cuernos rojos.

Se sentó junto un rato en la barra junto a Harry mientras tomaban algo y charlaban, pero cada pocos minutos volvía a girarse para ver a Zayn. Su chico le estaba volviendo loco esa noche, estaba deseando llegar a casa para estar los dos solos y poder quitarse los disfraces.

Varias personas habían intentado ligar con él, sabía que no podían interactuar como pareja pero estaban acostumbrados. Y le parecía divertido ver como Zayn rechazaba a todos los que intentaban ligar con él, no tenía miedo ni celos sabía que nunca le sería infiel.

Un rato después se unió a los demás en la pista para bailar, Harry y Louis tampoco podían interactuar, pero todos estaban acostumbrados a tener que ponerse entre ellos aunque no les gustaba tener que hacerlo.

Le lanzo una mirada traviesa a Zayn mientras bailaban con cuidado de que nadie más le viera en especial los fotógrafos. Estaba seguro de que si hacían algún gesto típico de pareja aunque fuera pequeño las fotos estarían en internet en unos pocos minutos y eso no podían permitírselo.

Un buen rato después miro el reloj y vio que eran las cinco de la mañana y se acercó a su chico sin pegarse demasiado a él, como si solo fueran dos amigos un poco borrachos.

── ¿Y si nos vamos a casa? ── susurro Niall en el oído de Zayn.

── Si, es tarde. Y tengo ganas de llegar a casa, vamos ── contestó Zayn.

Se despidieron de los demás y salieron de la fiesta con diez minutos de diferencia. Cuando por fin llegaron a casa cerraron la puerta y Niall pego a Zayn contra la puerta y empezó a besarle mientras metía sus manos por debajo del disfraz.

── Llevo toda la noche pensando en este momento ── comentó Niall ── estas muy guapo vestido así.

── Yo también he estado pensando en el momento en que estaríamos solos ── contó Zayn ── ese disfraz te queda muy bien.

Caminaron hasta la habitación sin dejar de besarse, se tumbaron en la cama y Niall le quito toda la ropa a Zayn excepto los cuernos y la capa y él se dejo las alas. Pegaron sus cuerpos mientras se besaban, sus erecciones se rozaban y las manos de Zayn acariciaban la espalda de Niall. 

La luz de la habitación estaba apagada y la poca luz que entraba era entre las cortinas por la ventana, el ambiente parecía más típico de una noche como esa todo a oscuras y ellos medio disfrazados. Niall acaricio con los labios el cuello de Zayn mientras una de las manos bajaba para acariciar sus erecciones.

_Oh Niall_

Zayn puso sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Niall para avisarle de que estaba listo 

── Vamos Niall, estoy listo ── anunció Zayn con impaciencia.

Niall le miro y sonrió.

── Tienes prisa ── comentó mientras se mordía el labio ── no me voy a ir a ningún sitio.

── Muy gracioso. Se que tienes tantas ganas como yo.

Niall le beso y saco el lubricante de la mesilla de noche. Cuando iba a poner un poco en los dedos Zayn le sujeto la mano y le paro.

── Hoy no.

── ¿Estás seguro? No quiero hacerte daño.

── Después de tres años no creo que vayas a hacerme daño, te lo aseguro ── contestó Zayn sonriente.

Niall le hizo caso y puso lubricante en su erección, después fue entrando poco a poco en su chico.

── Si te hago daño dime y paro.

── No quiero que pares ── pidió Zayn.

Niall fue moviéndose despacio al principio observando como el cuerpo de Zayn disfrutaba de la intrusión, después poco a poco más rápido. Puso sus manos en la cintura de Zayn mientras ambos se movían como si fueran uno solo.

Les gustaba la sensación de saber que durante unos minutos estaban unidos, les hacia volar de placer. Los gemidos se debían de escuchar por toda la casa _oh niall , vamos cielo más rápido. Me encanta, más Niall. Oh Zayn, estaba deseando que llegara este momento, me encanta estar así dentro de ti, mmmmmm, eres increíble._

Niall envolvió la erección de Zayn con su mano derecha y empezó a moverse rápido arriba y abajo. La otra mano de Niall sujetaba la cintura de su pareja mientras se movían, se besaron varias veces hasta que ambos anunciaron que no iban a aguantar mucho más así.

Las manos de Zayn agarraron el culo de Niall y presionaron hacia él para notar más a su chico dentro de él. Unos segundos después ambos terminaron casi a la vez y se tumbaron en la cama recuperando la respiración.

── Voy a guardar los trajes en el armario bien cerca ── comentó Zayn entre risas.

── Estoy de acuerdo, para usarlos de vez en cuando. 

Se quitaron el resto del disfraz y se metieron en la cama. Se dieron un par de besos y se fueron quedando dormidos, uno al lado del otro.


End file.
